Aozora
by Ichinose Misuzu
Summary: Ketika Yamanaka Ino mendapatkan kunjungan dari cucunya, Ino merasa senang bukan main. Cucu perempuannya yang cantik itu menanyakan cerita lama mengenai hubungan antara nenek dan kakeknya, saat itulah tubuh Ino yang tua kembali segar menceritakan masa-masanya yang indah bersama Sai dulu. #AR #IC [Flore 2017]


_**Author's notes:**_

\- Karakter hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan.

 _\- Fanficcer_ tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari _fanfiction_ ini.

 _\- Alternate Reality setting in character_.

\- _Romance, Family._

\- Cerita setelah _Ameagari._

\- Didedikasikan untuk _event Flore_ 2017.

* * *

 **Aozora**

.

.

.

Ketika Yamanaka Ino mendapatkan kunjungan dari cucunya, Ino merasa senang bukan main. Cucu perempuannya yang cantik itu menanyakan cerita lama mengenai hubungan antara nenek dan kakeknya, saat itulah tubuh Ino yang tua kembali segar menceritakan masa-masanya yang indah bersama Sai dulu.

.

.

.

" _Gomen kudasai!"_

Mendengar suara itu membuat Ino melepas kacamatanya dan menyudahi kegiatan menjahit yang sudah berjam-jam ditekuninya. Kakinya yang tua namun tetap gesit membuatnya sampai di ambang pintu dengan cepat.

Betapa bahagianya ia saat mendapati tiga orang kesayangannya tersenyum padanya. "Wah, mari kulihat apa yang kupunya di lemari untuk disuguhkan kepada kalian." Ino tersenyum dan bergeser untuk memberijalan bagi mereka lewat.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot. Kami sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa bersinggah terlalu lama," ucap Himawari setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

Inojin menambahkan, "Ya, kami ke sini untuk menitipkan Inori bersamamu bila _Kaa-san_ tidak keberatan. Kami akan menjalankan misi dan baru kembali minggu depan."

"Kalian ingin menitipkan Inori padaku?! Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Aku jadi tidak sendirian lagi. Tapi apakah ia akan senang di sini? Di sini tampaknya cuckup membosankan."

Himawari menjawab dengan senyuman hangat, "Kami membekalinya seperangkat alat menggambar, ia bisa menggambar jika bosan."

Ino mengangguk lalu mengusap rambut pirang cucunya dan tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang manis. _"Yoroshiku ne,_ Inori."

Yamanaka Inori tampak senang dan membalas senyuman dari neneknya.

Seperginya Inojin dan Himawari, Ino mengajak Inori mengobrol sambil menikmati _dango_ di ruang duduk—ruangan favoritnya bersama Sai dan Inojin, "Kau sudah besar ya sekarang? Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua belas tahun!" jawabnya, antusias.

"Wah, kalau begitu kurasa kau sudah memikirkan cita-citamu."

Inori senang neneknya menanyakan hal itu. _"Hai,_ aku ingin menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat, aku ingin mengabdi menjadi tim intelijen dan bisa melukis lebih baik dari _Tou-san._ Dan walaupun kecil kemungkinannya, aku ingin memiliki _byakugan_ seperti _Kaa-san."_

"Cita-cita yang bagus sekali, kau sangat mirip seperti ayahmu waktu seumuranmu."

Mata biru Inori yang miripseperti mata Himawari itu berbinar. _"Hontou ni?!"_

" _Hai!"_ Ino tersenyum sehingga kerutan di wajahnya lebih tegas, tetapi ia termasuk awet muda untuk wanita seumurannya.

Inori tersenyum, ia senang sekali dimiripkan dengan ayahnya. "Oh ya, _Baa-san._ Apakah _Tou-san_ mirip dengan _Jii-san?"_

Ino sedikit tersentak, ia tak menyangka Inori akan menanyakannya. Kemudian senyuman Ino perlahan merekah. "Ya, mereka sangat mirip dan kompak."

Inori mendesah sedih. "Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

Ino berinisiatif untuk bangkit dari sofanya lalu berjalan ke rak buku dan menarik buku tebal dari sana, kemudian ia kembali duduk dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Inori.

Gadis itu tidak banyak tanya, ia menerima buku dari Ino dan membukanya hati-hati.

"Inilah kakekmu," ucap Ino seraya menunjuk wajah Sai di foto yang ditempel di buku album yang dipegang Inori.

Bola mata Inori berkilat-kilat. "Oh, inikah kakekku?! Ia tampan sekali!"

Ino terkekeh, senang melihat reaksi cucunya. "Kau akan semakin terpesona padanya saat kau melihatnya mengendarai _choujuu giga_ -nya dengan wajah tenang dan rambut hitamnya melayang terbawa angin."

Inori beberapa kali mendengar cerita tentang kakeknya dari ayahnya, tetapi tetap saja ia masih penasaran. _"Baa-san,_ tolong ceritakan semua ceritamu bersama _Jii-san!"_ Inori mendesak, ia tipikal gadis keras kepala.

Ino tampak ragu. "Se-semuanya?"

"Semuanya!" tegas gadis berrambut panjang tebal nan lurus itu.

"Ah… sepertinya itu buka ide yang bagus, tidak ada ceritaku dan kakekmu yang sepertinya menarik untuk didengar." Ino memasang wajah menyesal.

"Ayolah, _Baa-san,_ kumohon…" Inori mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Ino dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah."

Inori tersenyum antusias sambil memperbaiki posisi duduk dan menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang sikunya disimpan di paha.

"Dulu, nenek menyukai lelaki lain selain kakekmu, lelaki itu tampan sekali. Kemudian, nenek bertemu dengan kakekmu. Dia mirip sekali dengan lelaki yang nenek sukai, namun bedanya, kakekmu suka sekali tersenyum. Dia memanggil nenek, _'bijin-san'._ Sejak itu nenek jadi lebih sering memperhatikannya."

Wajah Inori memerah. "Lalu?"

"Lelaki yang nenek suka ternyata lebih menyukai teman nenek sehingga nenek merasa sedih, tapi kakekmu datang menghibur nenek sampai kami saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya kami menikah." [1]

"Wah aku bisa bayangkan betapa romantisnya dia!"

Ino berkata dalam hati, _Inori, kau tidak tahu saja betapa menyebalkannya dia jika penyakit tidak pekanya kumat._

"Lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?"

"Kakekmu senang menabung dan ia adalah pekerja keras. Ia membeli rumah ini dan kami tinggal di sini…"

.

.

.

" _Kau mau membawaku ke mana sih?" Ino terus melangkah di sisi Sai seraya dirangkul sementara matanya ditutup pelindung kepala Konoha._

 _Ino menangkap suara terkekeh Sai. "Kau akan tahu."_

 _Kaki Ino melangkah lebih jauh lagi, kemudian Sai melepaskan pelindung kepala itu di mata Ino dan matanya membelalak melihat objek di depannya. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ino, bingung._

" _Untukmu, tentu saja," jawab Sai seolah semuanya sudah jelas._

" _Sai, kupikir setelah menikah aku akan tinggal di flatmu." Mata Ino berbinar-binar melihat rumah cantik tradisional Jepang dengan halaman depan penuh bunga._

" _Mana mungkin aku membiarkan nona Yamanaka yang terhormat tinggal di flat sempit tanpa halaman untuk menanam bunga? Kau suka?" Sai tersenyum lebar._

" _Aku sangat menyukainya." Wajah Ino menghangat karena air mata turun menuruni pipinya. "Kau paling pintar membuatku menangis."_

 _Sai memeluk Ino erat. "Setidaknya, kau bukan menangis pilu," bisiknya._

.

.

.

"Seperti dugaanku! Ia pria yang romantis!" seru Inori.

Mata Ino memandang ke bawah dan tersenyum sendu. "Ya, terkadang dia memang begitu."

"Ayo kembali ke ceritanya!" desak Inori.

"Setelah kurang lebih setelah setahun hidupku bersamanya, aku mengandung ayahmu."

.

.

.

 _Ino berlari menghampiri pintu saat mendengar pintu terbuka. "Sai-_ kun! Okaerinasai!" _Ino sudah dua minggu menunggu kepulangan Sai dari misinya, tentu saja ia sangat semangat mendapati suaminya pulang dengan selamat._

 _Sai tampak terkejut mendapati Ino berdiri di ambang pintu dengan antusias yang tinggi._

" _Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat menunggumu!" Ino tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat cerewet sekarang. "Kau tidak terluka dalam misimu 'kan? Aku sangat cemas, Sai."_

 _Sai tersenyum._

" _Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandimu. Tapi jika kau lapar kau bisa langsung makan masakanku." Ino tertawa kecil. "Aku juga belum makan malam karena ingin makan bersamamu."_

 _Ino tersentak, ia menghentikan ocehannya karena Sai tiba-tiba memeluknya._

 _Sai tersenyum semakin lebar hingga matanya menyipit, ia senang sekali menerima sambutan sehangat ini dari Ino mengingat dulu tidak pernah ada yang menyambutnya saat pulang dari misi dan menantikan kepulangannya lalu mengatakan_ 'okaerinasai' _saat ia pulang._ "Tadaima, _Ino."_ _Suaranya sangat lembut._

 _Sai kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, tangan kokohnya menggenggam tangan Ino lalu ia mengecup bibir Ino penuh kasih. Mereka berdua kemudian tersenyum._

 _Sai menyelipkan bunga sakura di daun telinga Ino dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu,_ bijin-san."

" _Terima kasih untuk bunganya, aku mencintaimu juga tuan tampan." Ino menunduk, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun agak bingung bagaimana cara mengucapkannya. "Dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ino memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya memerah, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Aku hamil."_

 _Sai terkejut untuk sesaat, tetapi sesaat berikutnya ia tersenyum manis seraya menyentuh wajah Ino dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kebahagiaannya tidak bisa dilukiskan saat ini, saat ini ia merasa begitu sempurna._

 _Sesaat Sai teringat akan masa-masanya di_ Ne _setelah kakak angkatnya Shin meninggal, saat itu ia berpikir ia tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia lagi sehingga ia tidak ragu untuk membuang emosinya. Tapi saat ini… ia merasakan bahagia yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya._

" _Terima kasih Ino, sudah memilihku sebagai suamimu, aku sungguh beruntung. Biarkan aku berjanji untuk selalu melindungimu."_

 _Air mata haru Ino mengalir._

 _Ibu jari Sai mengusap-usap pipi Ino. "Aku tidak sabar menantikan kelahiran anak kita." Wajah Sai masih menawarkan senyum._

 _Ino menarik pungung Sai dan membawanya masuk ke rumah. "Sebelum kau berimajinasi tentang rasanya menjadi ayah, sebaiknya kau mandi lalu makan."_

"Hai-hai."

.

.

.

"Jangan berhenti sampai di sini!" protes Inori.

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kurasa tidak ada hal yang terlalu menarik untuk diceritakan mengenai malam itu." Oh, tentu saja sebenarnya ada banyak hal menarik di malam itu, tetapi Ino tidak mungkin menceritakannya, bahkan ia melewatkan adegan ciumannya dengan mendiang sang suami.

Inori antusias sekali. "Kalau begitu hari lain."

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Cerita kali ini agak menggelikan mungkin, sepertinya aku terlalu kejam padanya. Yah, aku sering sekali merepotkannya."

.

.

.

 _Ino baru hendak menyapu lantai sampai Sai berlari ke arahnya dengan sedikit mengomel, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?!"_

" _Menyapu lantai, tentu saja. Kau tahu lantai ini berdebu sekali."_

 _Sai dengan cepat merebut sapu itu dari Ino. "Di buku tertulis bahwa wanita hamil tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras."_

 _Ino tersenyum. Jadi beginikah Sai dalam versi suami siaga? Ino tidak menyangka Sai akan seprotektif ini. Namun sebenarnya ini wajar, Sai baru merasakan memiliki seseorang yang harus dilindungi setelah sekian lama. "Menyapu lantai bukan pekerjaan keras, Sai."_

" _Aku tak ingin ambil risiko. Selama kau hamil, biarkan aku yang mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah."_

" _Hei, kau yakin?" Ino menyeringai._

" _Kau meragukanku? Sejak di_ Ne, _aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal semacam ini," jawab Sai seraya memulai menyapu lantai._

" _Terserahlah kalau begitu," sahut Ino acuh tak acuh._

 _Hari itu, Ino habiskan waktunya dengan menjaga toko bunganya. Terlepas dari itu tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya, bahkan Sai juga yang menyiapkan makan untuknya. Ia tak menyangka ia akan dilayani seperti tuan putri. Sai selalu melarang Ino setiap kali wanita itu hendak melakukan pekerjaan rumah seringan apa pun._

 _Saat malam hari tiba, Ino bangun dan tak bisa kembali tidur dan ia sangat lapar. Hanya satu kata yang ada di kepalanya._

"Takoyaki!" _Ino berseru._

 _Saruan Ino membuat Sai mengerjap dan berusaha membuka matanya yang rapat. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak karena kesadaran belum sepenuhnya kembali pada tubuhnya._

" _Aku ingin_ takoyaki!" _Ino menegaskan._

 _Sai masih berusaha membuat matanya melek dan bangkit dari kasur lalu melirik jam dinding. "Tapi ini pukul dua dini ha_ _—_ _"_

"Takoyaki!"

" _Baiklah." Sai mengalah, oa kemudian mengucek matanya yang begitu berat dan bangkit dari tempat tidur._

 _Ino tertawa girang dan memeluk Sai. "Yay!_ Arigatou!"

.

.

.

"…lalu setelah ia mencuci wajahnya, ia meninggalkan rumah."

"Apa ia pulang dengan _takoyaki_ di tangannya?" Mata Inori berbinar penasaran.

Ino tertawa. "Ya, sepertinya ia tak berani pulang dengan tangan kosong."

Gadis di hadapan Ino merasa heran. "Memangnya ada kedai yang masih buka?"

"Entahlah, kakekmu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab 'kau tidak perlu tahu' saat aku tanya."

Inori terkekeh. "Baik, lanjutkan!"

Ino tersenyum sendu. "Terlalu banyak hal menarik yang kuhabiskan sepanjang hidupku bersamanya, dan bagiku ia adalah lelaki tersabar yang pernah kukenal."

.

.

.

 _Ino duduk bersedekap memeluk lututnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok kamarnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Ia menangis karena marah dan bercampur sedih._

 _Ino berkali-kali melirik jam dinding dengan mata sembap. Lihatlah! Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan Sai belum kunjung pulang dari kantor! Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak marah?!_

 _Dengan kasar, Ino menarik secarik kertas yang terletak di meja rias dan membaca pesan yang tertera di sana, pesan yang Sai kirimkan melalui burung_ choujuu giga _-nya petang tadi. Ia sudah membacanya beberapa kali tapi tak kunjung merasa puas. Wanita itu meremas kertasnya dan melemparnya ke pojok ruangan. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena marah dan rahangnya ia gertakkan beberapa kali. Sesaat berikutnya air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya ketika mengingat isi pesan Sai yang ia lempar tadi._

Ino, saat ini kantor sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pertemuan lima Kage yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Mungkin aku akan pulang telat hari ini, jadi kau tak perlu menungguku pulang seperti kemarin-kemarin, tidurlah duluan. —Sai

" _Dasar pembohong!" Ino memeking kecang. "Kau pikir aku ini bodoh?! Aku tahu Sakura juga ada di sana!" Ia terisak berkali-kali kemudian berkata dengan lirih sambil mengusap perutnya, "Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku yang sedang mengandung bayi kita?"_

 _Ino menghabiskan malam itu dengan menangis, kesedihan membuatnya terjaga. Tetapi beberapa jam kemudian, kebanyakan menangis membuat matanya perih dan kelopak matanya memberat sehingga ia jatuh tertidur di atas kasur lantai._

 _Sementara itu setelah pekerjaan Sai selesai, ia cepat-cepat pulang ingin menjaga istrinya dan anaknya dalam kandungan. Tubuhnya cukup kelelahan mengurus ini dan itu kantor barusan, tetapi yang dipikirkannya sekarang bukanlah istirahat melainkan menjaga mereka, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Hati Sai selalu menghangat setiap kali ia mengucapkan kata 'keluarga'._

 _Saat ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, ia berbisik,_ "Tadima." _Ia khawatir suaranya akan mengganggu tidur Ino. Setelah kakinya baru melangkah beberapa kali, ia dikejutkan dengan Ino yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan menampar pipinya._

 _Wanita itu menangis, seketika hanya ekspresi cemas yang ada di wajah Sai, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perlakuan Ino kepadanya barusan. "Ino… kenapa kau menangis?" Sai menyentuh pipi Ino dan menyeka air matanya dengan lembut._

 _Ino menangkis tangan Sai dengan kasar. "KAU JAHAT SEKALI PADAKU, SAI!" pekik Ino di sela-sela tangisannya. "Kau pulang larut malam! Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa, hah?!" Ino terisak dan menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan kasar. "Memangnya aku tidak tahu Sakura juga ada di sana?!" Ino menunduk dan menutup wajahnya seraya terus menangis. "Aku di sini selalu memikirkanmu sementara kau malah enak-enakan dengan perempuan lain!"_

 _Sai diam mendengarkan keluhan istrinya, jelas sekali wanita itu salah paham, tetapi yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah rasa cemas kepada istrinya. Wanita itu tampak sangat menyedihkan, rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya pucat, matanya sembap, punggungnya bergetar dan suara tangisannya memilukan._

 _Sai sangat menyesal ia pulang terlalu larut malam ini sehingga tidak ada di samping Ino saat wanita itu membutuhkannya. Ino pasti sudah menangis cukup lama sementara menantikannya pulang._

 _Pria itu menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Ino." Tak ada kata lain yang bisa dipikirkannya selain kata 'maaf'._

 _Ino mendongak dan menatap Sai dengan tajam. "Cukup! Kau tidur di luar malam ini! Kau bisa menghampiri Sakura sesukamu!" Ino mendorong dada Sai dengan kasar dan membanting pintu seraya menguncinya dengan cepat._

 _Wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu kembali ke kamar kemudian meringkuk di atas kasur yang hangat sambil terus menangis, bibirnya yang bergetar tidak berhenti menggumamkan kalimat lirih seraya terus terisak, "Sai tidak menyangku… padahal aku ini kurang apa…"_

 _Dari luar, Sai mengintip istrinya yang setengah terlelap dari jendela. Sai mengeratkan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan dan uap putih keluar dari mulutnya saat ia mengembuskan napas._

 _Malam ini salju turun sehingga rahangnya menggigil. Jaketnya tidak cukup tebal untuk mengatasi suhu yang terus turun. Sai terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu depan rumahnya. Ia melirik layar telepon genggam miliknya, waktu menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Namun dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tidak bisa tidur walaupun sudah cukup mengantuk._

 _Sai kemudian batuk-batuk karena dingin, bisa-bisa ia terserang flu. Ia bisa saja menyelinap masuk ke rumah menggunakan kunci cadangan yang ia pegang, tetapi ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ino. Wanita itu pasti akan terbangun dan kembali memarahinya, Sai tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Ino._

 _Namun setelah dua jam lamanya Sai duduk di luar, ia mendengar suara tangisan Ino yang memanggil namanya. Saat itu ia buru-buru bangun dan masuk ke rumah, mendapati istrinya meringkuk gemetaran di atas kasur di kamarnya._

" _Ino… aku di sini…" gumam Sai sambil mengusap punggung Ino._

" _Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi," Ino bergumam, mengigau._

 _Sai melepas jaketnya yang dingin dan menggantungnya di_ hanger _kemudian menaikkan selimut di tubuh Ino lalu mengambil posisi berbaring di sebelah wanita itu, Sai kemudian memeluk istri tercintanya. "Shh… jangan bicara lagi… aku di sini dan aku masih mencintaimu, aku akan terus mencintaimu." Sai mengusap punggung Ino agar wanita itu kembali tertidur, tetapi kemudian Ino membekap mulutnya._

 _Sai segera bangkit dan mengambil baskom dari dapur. Ino muntah seketika di sana. Sai bertambah cemas, ia buru-buru mengambil air hangat dan sapu tangan._

 _Ino masih setengah tertidur. Sai mengelep sisa muntah di bibir Ino dan meminumkan air hangat kepadanya. "Sudah, tidurlah lagi." Wanita itu menurut sementara Sai beranjak ke dapur dan membersihkan baskom beserta sapu tangan yang kotor._

 _Sekembalinya Sai ke kamar, Ino tiba-tiba bicara dengan lirih, "Sai, kedua kakiku pegal."_

 _Sai duduk di samping Ino yang sedang berbaring kemudian memijat kedua kaki wanita itu tanpa berkata-kata._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Ino terlelap nyenyak dan Sai menghabiskan sisa malam dengan menjaga istrinya._

 _Setelah pagi mulai menjelang, barulah Sai tak kuat menahan kantuknya, pria itu tertidur di sebelah Ino._

 _Saat pagi sempurna menyapa, barulah Ino bangun dari tidurnya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ah… tidurku malam ini benar-benar nikmat!" Ino terkekeh riang. "Kenapa ya semalam aku bermimpi kakiku sedang dipijat di tengah pantai tropis?"_

 _Ketika Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sai tertidur di sebelahnya, Ino tiba-tiba teringat kejadian semalam, membuatnya tercekat. Ia menyentuh dahi Sai dan terkejut. "Astaga, ia demam!" Ino memperbaiki posisi tidur Sai lalu menaikkan selimut sampai ke dada lelaki itu. Ino kemudian berlalu dan kembali membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil._

 _Hati-hati, Ino mengompres dahi Sai, takut-takut suaminya terbangun. Dan benar saja, Sai terbangun. "Ino…" adalah gumaman pertama Sai dengan suara parau saat ia memicingkan mata._

" _Kembalilah tidur, Sai." Ino memaksakan senyum walaupun ia sedang cemas._

" _Apa tubuhmu sekarang sudah baikkan?" tanya Sai, polos._

Padahal kau sendiri sedang sakit, dasar Sai! _"Ya, aku sudah kembali bugar sekarang." Ino masih tersenyum, mencoba membuktikan pada Sai bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Tentang semalam… aku minta maa_ _—_ _"_

" _Aku mengerti keadaanmu semalam, kau hanya sedang sensitif, itu saja." Sai bicara dengan nada datar, karena baginya kejadian semalam itu memang sama sekali bukan masalah. Wanita hamil memang kerap kali mengalami emosi yang sensitif, begitulah ucapan buku yang pernah ia baca._

 _Mata Ino berkaca-kaca. "Tetapi memaksamu tidur di luar itu sangat kelewatan, kau bahkan sampai sakit seperti ini. Entah kenapa kemarin aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku sendiri. Aku hanya… terlalu sedih kau tinggalkan aku kemarin."_

 _Tanpa sadar Sai mulai tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Ino. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino."_

 _Ino memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan alisnya._ "Mou! _Kau ini! Aku sedang cemas tahu!"_

 _Sai tertawa, membuat senyuman Ino kembali merekah._

 _Dalam hati Sai menyesal karena jatuh sakit di saat-saat seperti ini._

.

.

.

Inori terlalu hanyut dalam cerita yang Ino suguhkan sampai-sampai gadis itu terpaku menatap Ino. Saat Ino berhenti bicara, Inori menegakkan tubuhnya. _"Baa-san!_ Kenapa berhenti?!"

"Memangnya kau tidak lapar? Aku punya cemilan loh." Selain bermaksud menawarkan cucunya cemilan, Ino mencari alasan untuk menghentikan cerita tentang hari itu. Kelanjutannya terlalu menggelikan dan dialognya dengan Sai saat itu belum cukup pantas didengar oleh gadis seusia Inori. Bagi Ino, saat itu Sai sedang terlalu romantis.

"Ah, _Baa-san_ ayolah. Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu bercerita. Aku tidak lapar, sungguh," rajuk Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Ino.

Ino terkekeh, ia menyerah. "Baiklah! Tetapi cerita di waktu yang lain ya?"

Inori kecewa dan gadis itu mulai mengeluh, "Ah, aku ingin mendengar cerita itu sampai selesai dulu."

"Sayang sekali gadis muda, hanya ada cerita di hari yang lain atau tidak ada cerita sama sekali!"

Inori manyun, tampaknya gadis itu tidak punya pilihan. Ia mendesah sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah."

Ino sedikit tertawa dan kembali bercerita.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" _jawab Ino saat mendengar suara Sai pulang, suara yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya setiap detik dalam sehari._

 _Ino membukakan pintu dan tersenyum sementara Sai hanya berdiri kaku saat melihat Ino di hadapannya. Ekspresinya datar tetapi wajahnya memerah. "Ino, bolehkah kau kupeluk?"_

 _Ino terkekeh, tidak menyangka reaksi Sai akan begini. "Tentu saja, peluk aku sesukamu!"_

 _Sai melangkah ke depan dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Ino._

" _Kau suka model rambutku Sai?"_

" _Bagaimanapun model rambutmu, aku tetap suka. Tetapi melihat rambutmu pendek begini, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memelukmu."_

 _Ino mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _Siang ini sementara Sai bekerja, Ino pergi ke salon dan memotong pendek rambutnya sampai sepanjang bahu. Dan Ino tidak menyayangkan hal itu, ia senang Sai menyukainya. Lagi pula Ino sudah hamil delapan bulan, baginya akan sangat repot mengurus bayi nanti jika rambutnya panjang._

 _Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya, mereka masuk ke rumah._

" _Ayo kita makan malam," ajak Ino sambil melangkah ke ruang duduk dan di sana makanan telah tertata rapi di atas meja lesehan._

" _Sudah kubilang untuk tidak bekerja, Ino. Kau yang masak ini semua?" Sai berdiri seraya sibuk mengamati banyak makanan yang tampak lezat di atas meja._

" _Oh, ayolah. Memasak bukanlah pekerjaan seberat itu!"_

" _Baiklah, tapi khusus untuk hari ini saja ya?"_

 _Ino tersenyum lebar._ "Hai!"

 _Mereka makan dengan tenang malam itu dan Sai mencuci semua piringnya, tidak membiarkan Ino menyentuh sabun sama sekali._

" _Ino, kau tidurlah duluan. Masih ada pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan."_

" _Jika kau masih ada pekerjaan, mengapa kau yang mencuci piring?"_

 _Sai tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Ino. "Tak apa. Kau segeralah tidur, sudah larut."_

 _Ino mengecup pipi Sai. "Baiklah, aku tidur duluan."_

 _Setelah Ino berlalu, Sai memasuki ruang kerjanya lalu mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari laci meja kerjanya. Kertas-kertas tersebut adalah lembar jawaban para_ genin _di ujian_ chuunin _tahun ini dan Sai bertugas mengoreksinya._

 _Sebenarnya, Sai tidak perlu repot-repot mengoreksi lembar jawaban ini secara manual, tetapi berhubung mesin_ scanner _kebetulan sedang rusak, mau tidak mau Sai mengambil alih pekerjaan mesin itu. Dan bukan hanya Sai yang sibuk mengurusi ujian_ chunnin _kali ini, tetapi panitia yang lain juga tampak sangat sibuk. Setelah perang dunia_ shinobi _usai, jumlah_ shinobi _banyak sekali berkurang sehingga_ shinobi _yang mengikuti ujian_ chunnin _tahun ini lebih banyak dua kali lipat dibandingkan tahun lalu._

 _Mengoreksi lembar jawaban sama sekali bukan pekerjaan yang berat bagi Sai, sama sekali tidak. Tetapi kita sedang tidak membicarakan lima lembar kertas yang perlu dikoreksi. Tetapi empat ratus. Ya, empat ratus. Dan Sai harus menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru esok petang._

 _Mungkin ia tidak perlu begadang jika hari ini ia tak perlu berangkat ke kantor. Tetapi waktunya untuk mengerjakan ini benar-benar terpotong karena kegiatannya hari ini. Bahkan sesungguhnya Sai sudah tidak tidur selama tiga hari dan selama itu sudah tak terhitung berapa cangkir kopi yang ia habiskan._

 _Menjelang dini hari kepala Sai terasa pening hingga ia ketiduran dan masih ada dua ratus lembar lagi yang menunggu untuk dikoreksi._

 _Sementara itu Ino terbangun karena merasa ada yang janggal, rasanya tempat tidurnya lebih luas dari biasanya. Ino meraba-raba kasurnya dengan mata terpejam. Matanya membuka cepat saat tangannya tidak merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sai di sana. Ia meraih telepon genggamnya dan terkejut melihat angka di layarnya. Sudah pukul empat dan Sai masih belum tidur?!_

 _Ino bergegas menuju ruang kerja Sai dan didapatinya Sia sedang tertidur di atas meja kerja dengan mata berkantung._

 _Ino bersedekap, tugas Sai adalah mengoreksi lembar jawaban, kenapa lelaki itu tidak meminta bantuan Ino saja?_ "Mattaku!"

 _Astaga udara di ruangan ini dingin sekali. Ino menyelimuti tubuh Sai dengan selimut yang dibawanya dari kamar. Ino menyentuh pipi Sai dan terasa dingin._

 _Mata Sai perlahan terbuka dan tangannya meraih tangan Ino._

 _Mendapati Sai terbangun, Ino berkata, "Sai, ayo pindah ke kamar. Kau perlu istirahat! Sisanya biar aku yang mengerjakan."_

 _Sai tersenyum dan mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. "Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa tangani ini," ujarnya seraya memijat tulang hidung di antara kedua matanya._

" _Kau jelas-jelas mengantuk Sai, seharusnya kau bercermin sehingga bisa melihat kantung matamu dan wajahmu yang semakin pucat," ujar Ino cemas seraya menyentuh pipi Sai._

 _Sai tersenyum nakal. "Aku tidak butuh tidur, kau pengisi ulang energiku." Sai memutuskan tali bra yang melingkar di bahu Ino._

" _Sai! Apa yang_ _—_ _"_

 _Sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai berdiri lalu mengangkat tubuh Ino dan membopongnya ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Kemudian terdengar suara pekikan Ino dan suara Sai yang saling bersahutan._

" _Sai! Turunkan aku sekarang!"_

 _Sai hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan._

 _Ino berseru kesal saat Sai menidurkannya di kasur dan memaksa membuka bajunya. "Sai! Tunggu dulu! Aku ini sedang hamil!"_

" _Astaga aku lupa bila kita sudah punya buah hati." Terdengar suara Sai terkekeh._

 _Ino memukul lengan Sai._ "Baka! _Lupakan niat mesummu itu dan segeralah tidur!"_

"Ittai! _Astaga, iya aku mengerti." Sai mengusap-usap lengannya yang dipukul Ino, selama ini Sai tidak pernah meremehkan kekuatan wanita itu._

 _Ino kemudian menyusup ke dalam dada Sai dan memeluknya erat. Ia berbisik, "Kumohon, jangan memaksakan diri, aku tak mau kau sakit."_

 _Sai tersenyum mendapati reaksi istrinya. "Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja, Ino." Tangan-tangan kurusnya kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Ino dan bibirnya mencium dahi wanita itu._

.

.

.

"Kemudian, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah _Baa-san_ menyelimuti _Jii-san?"_

"Kakekmu terbangun dan kami pindah tidur ke kamar."

" _Sou ka."_ Inori tersenyum riang. "Dia pekerja keras, ya?"

"Ya… begitulah." _Maaf Inori, umurmu belum cukup untuk mendengar lanjutan cerita yang sesungguhnya._

"Ayo lanjutkan!" Mata Inori berkilat penasaran.

"Lalu…"

.

.

.

 _Mereka berdua menghabiskan sisa hari yang gelap itu dengan tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang sama. Saat matahari menyorot kamar Ino melalui jendela, Ino mengerjapkan matanya dan bangun dengan hati-hati takut mengganggu tidur Sai._

 _Setelah mencuci muka dan dan meminum susu, Ino melangkah menuju ruang kerja Sai dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan suaminya itu. Tangan-tangan Ino yang terampil dan kedua matanya yang gesit membuat pekerjaan ini selesai dengan lebih cepat. Ino tersenyum senang._ Dasar Sai, ia terlalu mengkhawatirkanku sampa-sampai tidak mau menerima bantuanku, padahal tugas seperti ini sangat mudah bagiku.

 _Ino meregangkan otot-ototnya kemudian berjalan ke dapur, menyiapkan sarapan. Tanpa Ino sadari, suaranya saat memasak membuat Sai terbangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba pria itu memeluk Ino dari belakang dan menopangkan dagunya di bahu kanan Ino, ia ingin melihat apa yang Ino masak sambil berkata, "Kau jahat sekali tidak membangunkanku, sudah kubila_ _—_ _"_

" _Shh! Shh! Shh! Berhenti bicara dan tunggu sampai masakanku matang, rupanya kau sangat cerewet bila sedang kelaparan!"_

" _Baiklah, aku mengalah… sementara menunggu, aku akan mengerjakan tugasku."_

 _Ino mendendengar suara langkah Sai menjauhinya. Ino terkekeh dan berhitung sampai tiga dalam hati._

" _Ino! Kenapa kau mengerjakan tugasku?!"_

 _Ino tertawa._ Sudah kuduga ia akan berkata begitu.

.

.

.

Mata Inori berbinar. "Wah, _Baa-san,_ apa yang membuatmu bisa menyelesaikan tugas _Jii-san_ begitu cepat? Dua jam? Itu waktu yang singkat sekali," komentar Inori.

Ino terkekeh. "Pertama, wanita memiliki tingkat ketelitian lebih tinggi dibandingkan pria. Kedua, tanganku terampil dan bergerak cepat karena kebiasaanku merangkai bunga."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin belajar merangkai bunga dari _Baa-san_ sebagai ahlinya." Inori tersenyum manis.

Tawa Ino mengisi ruang duduk di sore hari itu. "Kau berlebihan."

"Lalu, apa ada cerita yang lain?" tanya Inori, semangat.

.

.

.

 _Setelah perang, Sai sama sekali tidak menjalani misi yang mengharuskannya bertarung, tetapi misi yang lebih mengarah pada diplomasi. Walaupun begitu, perjalanan dari Sunagakure ke Konohagakure cukup menguras tenaga Sai._

 _Sai tetaplah Sai, Sai yang tidak bisa melupakan nama Ino dari kepalanya dalam situasi apapun, selelah apapun._

 _Dalam perjalan pulang, kaki Sai berhenti berlari ketika matanya menangkap toko aksesoris. Senyuman Sai merekah dan ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung karena Ino pasti senang dibawakan oleh-oleh. Di dalam, Sai memandangi perhiasan-perhiasan cantik yang dipajang. Sebagai lelaki, ia tidak mengerti selera perempuan dalam memilih perhiasan. Jadi, ia memilih perhiasan yang mengingatkannya pada Ino. Sebuah kalung dengan leontin beberapa kristal berwarna ungu yang disusun berbentuk bunga._

 _Sementara itu di kediaman Yamanaka, Ino sedang bersenandung riang sambil merajut sepatu bayi dengan benang woll berwarna biru. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan saat Sai sedang pergi menjalani misi, sudah dua minggu lamanya kekasihnya itu pergi, Ino sangat merindukannya. Tetapi karena Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari sesekali berkunjung menghiburnya, Ino mulai menikmati kesendiriannya dan melakukan kegiatan yang bermanfaat. Sai berkali-kali mengirim kabar baik sehingga Ino merasa tenang-tenang saja._

 _Kemudian ekspresi riangnya berubah tatkala ia merasakan kontraksi, ia bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, barusaha meraih telepon genggam yang tergeletak di meja seberang ruangan._

 _Ino tak sanggup berdiri lama, ia terjatuh saat ketubannya pecah, ia meringis berkali-kali dan berteriak minta tolong berharap tetangga mendengar suaranya. Belum lama ia berteriak-teriak, suaranya hampir habis dan tubuhnya melemah dengan cepat. Namun, di saat-saat terakhir itulah, di saat ia merasa ia telah sampai pada penghujung tenaganya, ia mendapati seseorang berlari ke arahnya, menyerukan namanya cemas dan dengan cepat menggendong tubuhnya saat kesadarannya mulai menipis._

 _Ino kehilangan kesadaran saat itu. Sementara Sai yang tengah menggendong Ino mempercepat larinya menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Perasaan takut dan cemas menguasainya, segala kelelahan yang ia rasakan setelah misi sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, ia bertekad harus menyelamatkan istri dan anaknya segera!_

.

.

.

"Saat itu kebetulan sekali saat ayahmu hendak lahir, kakekmu sedang menjalani misi."

"Sungguh? Lalu bagaimana dengan _Baa-san?_ Apa _Baa-san_ baik-baik saja?" Inori tampak cemas.

"Bagai pahlawan yang selalu datang di saat seseorang membutuhkan, begitulah caraku memandangnya saat ia tiba-tiba menyelamatkanku bahkan sebelum aku sempat menatap wajahnya ketika aku benar-benar merindukannya." Ino tersenyum sendu.

Ekspresi Inori masih bertahan, ia memegang tangan neneknya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

 _Sai membawa Ino ke IGD, di sana Ino ditangani dengan serba cepat. Sai menyayangkan para ninja medis tidak mengizinkannya mendampingi Ino karena persalinan dilakukan melalui jalan operasi._

 _Sai tidak bisa tenang, keringat dingin mengaliri dahinya sementara kedua kakinya melangkah mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Sai takut… ia takut sekali, bahkan saat perang pun ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Tapi hati kecil Sai percaya, istri dan anaknya akan selamat. Sai yakin mereka akan berhasil._

 _Kegelisahan Sai berlangsung cukup lama, meski sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama, tapi bagi Sai rasanya kekhawatirannya terasa seperti tak berujung. Hati kecilnya tak henti-henti mengucap doa sampai suara tangisan bayi yang keras memaksanya mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk risau._

 _Seorang ninja medis keluar dari ruang operasi sambil membuka maskernya._

" _Bagaimana?! Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku?!" Sai bertanya cemas dengan ekspresi tidak sabaran, jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat._

 _Ninja medis wanita itu tersenyum. "Istri Anda selamat, tetapi Yamanaka-san masih tertidur dan ia telah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat."_

 _Sai menangis seketika, tubuhnya yang sedari tegang mendadak lemas. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis karena bahagia. "Bolehkah aku menemui mereka?" tanya Sai dengan suara sedikit bergetar._

" _Oh, tentu silakan." Ninja medis itu memberikan jalan bagi Sai untuk masuk._

 _Sai segera duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Air matanya masih menetes sedikit, pria tampan itu terseyum sambil mengusap kepala istrinya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. "Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat hebat, Ino," bisiknya._

 _Sai mengangkat wajahnya begitu perawat menyerahkan bayi mungil yang masih merah kepada Sai. Sai segera bangkit, menggendong putranya dengan hati-hati. Bayi itu masih menangis. Sai memandanginya tanpa berkedip, ia masih tersenyum saat mengucapkan sebaris kalimat dengan lembut, "Selamat datang di dunia."_

 _Ketika kesadaran kembali kepada Ino, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Meski ia masih merasa lemah, ia sudah cukup bisa memahami situasi saat ini. Ino bisa melihat Sai sedang berdiri menggendong seorang bayi._

 _Bibir Ino bergetar. "Sai…" panggil Ino lemah dengan suara serak._

" _Ino! Kau sudah sadar!" Sai berkata dengan riang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi ia duduki dan menunjukkan bayi mereka kepada Ino. "Lihatlah! Dia laki-laki!"_

 _Sai tampak sangat bahagia, membuat Ino merasakan hal yang sama. Air mata mengalir di pipinya yang lembab oleh keringat. "Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" tanya Ino seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya meski susah payah._

 _Sai masih tersenyum saat menyerahkan bayinya pada Ino. "Berikanlah nama untuknya, Ino."_

 _Ino memandangi bayi mungil di pangkuannya. "Bagaimana jika kita namai ia dengan nama kakakmu, Shin?"_

 _Wajah Sai tampak terkjut sekaligus berbinar, tetapi ia belum berkomentar._

" _Inojin, dari kata Shin. Kau menyukainya?" Ino memandangi wajah Sai dengan lembut._

 _Sai membalas senyuman Ino sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Ya, aku menyukainya."_

 _Perasaan Ino menghangat tatkala melihat senyuman Sai itu, wajahnya yang lelah nampak bercahaya. Sejak saat itu, bagi Ino Sai adalah pahlawannya. Air mata Ino mengalir deras._ "Arigatou, Sai…"

" _Ino, kau bersedih?" Sai cemas, jarinya menghapus air mata Ino. "Jangan menangis, Ino… nanti Inojin ikut bersedih."_

 _Ino memegang tangan Sai menyentuh pipinya. "Aku menangis bahagia. Terima kasih Sai… mari kita jaga Inojin bersama."_

 _Sai yang masih tersenyum itu mengangguk._

 _Hati Ino yang hangat berkata, Kami-sama,_ terima kasih telah memberikanku kebahagiaan yang lengkap.

.

.

.

"Kami berdua tidak bisa menggambarkan seberapa bahagianya kami saat ayahmu terlahir ke dunia. Saat itu kami masih muda, dan tidak ada kebahagiaan yang lebih besar selain dikaruniai seorang anak." Ino menyeka air matanya, tetapi wanita tua itu masih tersenyum. "Hidup kami terasa lengkap dan kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kami… sampai peristiwa mengerikan itu…" Kata-kata Ino menggantung, ia tak sanggup melanjutkannya, dan ia menyesal Inori menegrti maksud dari perkataannya.

Inori ikut bersedih, ia berkata pelan, "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan _Jii-san."_ Wajah sendunya menunduk.

Ino mengusap punggung cucu sematawayangnya. "Bahkan sampai saat ini… aku belum merelakan kepergiannya yang begitu cepat. Tapi aku meyakini satu hal, ia bahagia saat ini karena memiliki cucu secantik dirimu."

Inori tidak mengindahkan pujian dari neneknya, wajahnya terangkat dan kedua bola matanya menelusuri otot-otot wajah neneknya yang menegang menahan tangis. Gadis itu merasa bersalah karena membuat neneknya mengingat hal-hal yang menyadihkan. Tetapi, Inori tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, _"Baa-san, Tou-san_ tidak pernah mau menceritakan bagaimana cerita kepergian _Jii-san. Tou-san_ hanya bilang bahwa _Jii-san_ pergi sebagai seorang _shinobi._ Seperti apakah kepergian sebagai seorang _shinobi_ itu?"

Sebenarnya, Inori ingin bertanya kenapa kakeknya meninggal? Apa yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkan neneknya yang begitu setia? [2] Kenapa… Tuhan begitu kejam? Tetapi, Inori merasa ia tak pantas menanyakannya, ia tak ingin melihat neneknya semakin sedih.

Ino terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya ini. Ia kemudian mengembuskan napas dan mengontrol air matanya. "Ia pergi karena membela desa dan _shinobi."_

Inori menunduk dan menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir. "Kurasa, semua orang pasti merasa kehilangan pria sebaik _Jii-san,_ bahkan aku yang belum pernah bertemu dengannya pun merasa demikian."

Ino memeluk cucunya erat dan mengusap rambut gadis itu, seperti yang selalu Sai lakukan kepadanya saat Ino bersedih. "Kau bisa bertemu dengannya, kau mau menemani _Baa-san_ pergi ke pemakaman?" Ino bertanya dengan nada seriang mungkin.

Ekspresi Inori membaik dan separuh semangat kembali ke dalam dirinya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

* * *

 **Glosarium:**

 _Gomen kudasai_ = Permisi.

 _Yoroshiku ne_ = Mohon bantuannya ya.

 _Hai_ = Ya.

 _Tou-san_ = Ayah.

 _Kaa-san_ = Ibu.

 _Hontou ni_ = Benarkah.

 _Baa-san_ = Nenek.

 _Jii-san_ = Kakek.

 _Bijin-san_ = Nona cantik.

 _Okaerinasai_ = Selamat datang.

 _Tadaima_ = Aku pulang.

 _Mattaku_ = Dasar.

 _Baka_ = Bodoh.

 _Ittai_ = Sakit.

* * *

[1] Baca _Konoha Fuyu._

[2] Baca _Harusame._

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Haduh-haduh! Perasaan ini _fic_ perasaan gaje amat ya? Yups! Sangat gaje! Haha :D

Maafkan aku yang mengalami nge- _stuck_ berkali-kali dalam proses pembuatan _fic_ ini. Tapi seenggaknya aku harap _fic_ ini berhasil meramaikan _event_ _Flore_ 2017! Hore! Gak nyangka aku udah berpartisipasi di _event_ ini selama tiga tahun!

Untuk kritik dan saran, gak perlu ragu buat ngutarain ya? ;)


End file.
